


our pace

by hikki (rosecaffelatte)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, actually I didn't use any pronouns for the reader haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecaffelatte/pseuds/hikki
Summary: ☾ no need to rush things☾ fluff, college au | kawanishi x gn!reader☾ 1.5k
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	our pace

**Author's Note:**

> ✩ nobody will relate to this, i’m calling it haha  
> ✧ crossposted on [tumblr](https://rosecaffelatte.tumblr.com/post/643847181466566656/our-pace) and [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/1029712030-our-pace-a-kawanishi-x-reader-drabble-%E2%99%A1)  
> ✧ [gif](https://pickypicnic.tumblr.com/post/171598399815)  
> ✧ please do not repost, re-upload or translate under any circumstances, thank you ♡

  
  


“Wow.”

“What?” Taichi asks without looking up from his phone.

“My best friend just texted me. She wants to move in with her boyfriend next week.”

“What? Didn’t they just got together a year ago?”

“Yeah...”

You turn around in your office chair to face Taichi, who has been laying on your bed since he came back from his afternoon lecture. He has his brows furrowed in confusion just like you.

In contrary to what your classmates from high school believe, you didn’t actually plan on attending the same university. It just so happened that both of you got accepted into your dream university, so a year ago you moved across the country to start the new chapter in your life.

Giving yourself a little push from the table you’ve been studying the whole day, you slide across your single dorm room to your bed. Taichi looks up from his phone, waiting for an explanation on why you interrupted your study session.

“Taichi?”

“Hm?”

“Are we... weird?” you cautiously ask.

Noticing how you’re nervously rocking back and forth in your chair, Taichi puts his phone on your nightstand before sitting up.

“Just because we don’t move in together after dating for only 3 weeks, doesn’t mean we’re the weird ones.”

“But only if we weren’t dating for four years now!” you object.

He watches you swinging your legs from the office chair that’s set too high, arms pressed tightly to your body, your gaze fixed to the ground.

_Oh, is it that serious?_

“Hey,” Taichi adopts a softer tone.

You stop and raise your head, only to see Taichi with his arms wide open. His warm smile inviting you only further to go for a hug.

“Come here.”

As you return his smile, you stand up from your chair and jump into his arms. He easily catches you but lets himself fall back, so you both lay on your bed. His arms are wrapped around your body, holding you tightly.

You bury your face in his chest while taking a deep breath. That familiar scent of his never lost its ability to calm you down. Taichi takes his hands off your back, just to plop them right back on the top of your head, a movement all too familiar to you. 

“Don’t.”

“Yes.”

He proceeds to ruffle your hair as hard as he can. You shriek and try to squirm free of his surprise attack but of course Taichi has wrapped his legs around you, making it impossible to escape your fate. 

„Happy?” you ask annoyed as you blow away the now disheveled hair out of your face and try to comb out the knots with your fingers.

He quickly leans forward and successfully gives you a peck on your forehead before you can dodge him. “Yeah,” he says with a smug grin on his face.

A small sigh escapes from your lips once you let yourself drop on his chest again.

“So...,” Taichi begins, “now that we have all calmed down–” 

“I wasn’t nervo–“

“Am I correct to assume that you want to move in together?”

The moment he finishes his sentence, your head shoots up with that typical deadpan look of his that you’ve made your own over the last years, “No.”

“Huh?”

He isn’t sure if you’re just joking, but the determination in your eyes is not easy to miss: you are very sure of your opinion.

Taichi grins but doesn’t let this opportunity to tease you slip away from his finger. He puts on a sad expression and clutches his chest, “Ouch”. 

“Wait! I... I just– don’t take this personally! It’s not like I don’t want to, just... maybe later in a few... years?” Heat is suddenly spreading in your whole body. It’s getting too hot in Taichi’s arms, so you straighten yourself up.

 _Worrying about nothing as always_ , Taichi thinks to himself and lets out a small chuckle. You don’t notice it, too busy with rambling.

“I know we’ve been together for over four years now and, now that I think of it, I already witnessed how you live on your own and you’re normal, so I don’t have anything to worry about and now you’re coming over once, twice a week and stay over for one or two nights but still, I...” The whole time your eyes are wandering through the room but make sure to never land on Taichi.

_Maybe he wanted to the whole time... No shit, if everyone heard our story, they’d ask what we’re waiting for. They’d probably think that I’m too afraid and that I’m not fully committing to our relationship. But that’s not true!_

“I–”

“I feel the same way, don’t panic,” he laughs and sits up as well. “I mean, can’t they just chill and not rush things? Don’t they want to experience life on their own before committing to something so big?”

“R-Right?!” you eagerly nod it agreement. “That’s such a huge step in a relationship, I think people are kind of missing that you’ll get to experience a side of your partner you’ve never seen of them before.”

“Imagine how shocking that is when you’re only together for less than a year,” Taichi adds. He lifts his legs from the ground and kicks them up in the air. “I just wanna have my own space for now, you know? Don’t get me wrong, you’re very important to me and I still can’t wait to visit you every week but–“

“Sometimes I can’t even stand your existence when we see each other for more than three days in a row,” you interrupt.

For a few moments, Taichi and you just stare at each other but slowly start to giggle which turns into loud laughter. 

“Maybe we are weird!” he jokes while still laughing. “I mean, remember how we tried to take different routes when we had to change classrooms, so we didn’t have to see each other in school?”

“My friends actually asked me multiple times if we had a fight because I made them walk through half of the school with me just to avoid you!” 

After both of you calm down, he locks eyes with you. You love how he still has this sparkle in his eyes as if you only got together yesterday. “You know, I think I’m ready in probably ten years. Wait, no, let’s make this eight years, just for you.” 

“Oh, how romantic,” you giggle. “But same. Also, can we agree that they’re the weirdos and not we?”

“Definitely.”

With a big sigh, you let go of all the worries that have clouded your mind in just a few minutes. That feeling of a great weight falling from your shoulders is freeing. To be honest, this topic has been on your mind for a while.

“I kind of felt pressured because of my friends,” you confess. “I’m really glad that you didn’t take it the wrong way.” You stretch your arms and legs and notice how tense you were the whole time.

Taichi raises his eyebrows and gives you a mocking smile. “That I’d think you wouldn’t want to be in a relationship with me anymore or what? I forgot how much you worry about the most minor things.”

“Ouch!” you rub the spot on your forehead where Taichi just flicked you.

“Idiot,” he says. You basically sense his judgmental look on you without looking. “We’ve been together for over four years now. I’m actually amazed how you can still worry that I suddenly can lose interest in you or something.”

“You know my brain, it’s just considering all possibilities,” you pout and cross your arms in front of your body. “It just does, I don’t know why.”

Taichi can only sigh. You startle a bit when you feel his hand on your head again but this time, he just pats you gently.

_I know why..._

Silence. You let your arms fall and close your eyes, fully taking in the little gesture of affection. Meanwhile, Taichi’s eyes wander from you to the back of the room, staring into space. He doesn’t stop patting you. When he notices you open your eyes again, he stops and focuses his gaze back at you.

“Even if one of us does their mind in the next years or months or weeks,“ he says, turning to you to face you directly, “we’ll work out a compromise like we always do. I’d always go out of my comfort zone for you.”

“Oh,” you chuckle, “would you?”

_He’s so romantic sometimes..._

A small smirk flickers at the corners of his mouth, “Yeah, you know why?”

Suddenly, Taichi puts his hands around your waist and pulls you very close to him. Out of reflex, you wrap your arms around his neck, still taken by surprise. Gently, he brushes a strand of hair out of your face, lifts your chin, and leans in. You close your eyes and part your lips as he gets closer to your face.

You kiss.

As he presses his soft lips against yours, you feel the warmth of his lips igniting that familiar electric feeling in you that sets off a wave of heat, spreading from your face and chest to the rest of your body. In his kiss, you have already found the answer.

Taichi breaks off your kiss but only moves a few inches from your face. With an enamored look, he locks eyes with you and whispers,

“Because I love you.”


End file.
